Dowry of Stones
by Who's Name is War
Summary: All Astarra wanted was to be assigned the same team as her sister, have fun, and somehow keep Lirria and herself alive. The only problem is that life had a this annoying habit of messing up her plans.
1. Chapter 1: Regarder

I wish I did own Naruto. That would make me a very happy girl. ^_^

* * *

**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

(...xXx...)

xXx

**Chapter One: Regarder**

* * *

She was not having the best day.

The most irritating part was that it was all Lirria's fault.

Why?

Well, yesterday Astarra and her twin had been in the middle of their greatest prank ever, dying everything in the forbidden section of the library pink. Lirria's plan of distracting the guards with a soup explosion in the cafeteria had worked wonderfully giving the two more than enough time to lather the florescent dye over everything. The girl had been picking up empty gallons when a genin had come in and everything fell apart.

She had not seen him until he had her cornered.

Lirria who had been reading some book about herbs behind a bookshelf had been overlooked by the genin. Taking advantage of that her little sister had somehow managed to hit the boy on the head with a ten foot gong. Which at the moment had been totally hilarious.

Then Astarra realized that he was the principle's son.

...Yeah.

Needless to say the Cielo twins had gotten into big trouble. An hour of clean up duty at the Academy. Her sister had laughed during the announcement so the, oh so_ 'kind'_ principle had made it three hours.

Things went downhill from there.

Despite Astarra's attempts to get out before they got into more trouble the other girl had shaken with laughter, even falling out of her chair and rolling all over the floor as she shrieked and giggled. It had been infective and before long both girls had were dieing with laughter as the irritated man tried to restore order.

The punishment went to five in the morning.

So here she was. Tired, grumpy and listening to a confusing lecture about how to calculate the trajectory of a sembon, that frankly she could not care less about. Matter of fact she doubted that anyone else was paying attention to the lesson since the class had already graduated. Everyone was whispering about what teams they hoped to get assigned to.

The girl glared sleepily at the head in front of her.

Oh how she loathed mornings

A soft giggle sounded beside her. **"Wh**y_** so serious?" **_Lirria's voice said in her head.

**"As if you don't know."** She responded stiffly.

**"Well, If you keep on glaring like that Sasuke is going to think you are imitating him.**" Tone teasing as she mimicked Astarra's glowering expression then stuck her tongue out.

Astarra's anger dissipated. That was just like her sister, making her laugh no matter how angry Astarra was with her._** 'Go jump in a** **hole."**_ She mumbled smiling as she looked at the subject of their conversation.

He was sitting three desks down from her, boredom plainly written on his face. She giggled, making sure to cover her mouth so that Iruka-sensei would not hear her.

Sasuke was easily the cutest guy in her class. There was just something about the way that sunlight made his pale skin glow and darkened the ink black of his eyes, but Astarra's favorite thing was the one only she could see.

His chakara.

It was far different than Lirria's and her own.

Sasuke's chakra was like glossemer and wispy lights with an endless array of colors that she just wanted to scoop up and keep in a jar. It was, her eyes, one of the male's few redeeming qualities. She sighed as his chakra shifted from swirls to lazy coils, its movements hypnotic. '_A living rainbow.' _She mused. Her eyelids felt like they are made of lead and she was fighting a loosing battle to stay awake.

Her sister covered Astarra's eyes **_"Hmmm?" _**She asked.

"**Sweet dreams."** Her twin's thoughts were soft, tinged with amusement.

Reality melted into a warm mess of Sasuke's beautiful colors, butterfly wings and half-remembered melodies.

''''''''''''''''''''

She woke to Lirria jabbing her in the ribs with an elbow.

Batting the offending object away the girl shifted into a more comfortable position._**"Astarra wake up!" **_Astarra jumped. Shear volume of the words giving her a head-splitting headache.

What. The. Cheese.

Rubbing her aching temples the girl sat up. **"What's with the _'lovely'_ wake up call?"** She grouched.

Her temper turned to worry as Lirria stared pointedly ahead.**"Sorry."**Distress bleed through their bond and Astarra looked around for its cause, but the only thing she saw was Iruka taking roll again. **"Iruka- sensei is announcing the teams."** Worry bubbled in the girl's tone.

Astarra bit her lip nervously.**"Oh."**

The moment that Astarra both hoped and dreaded had finally come. Hope because they would finally get out of the Academy, dread because of the very real possibility that the adults would assign Lirra and her to different teams. Since the principle was upset with them... Well, that possibility might be as well be a fact.

Linking hands with her twin under the table she hoped for the best.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Cielo Lirria-" Iruka-sensei stopped to flip through his papers.

_'Please, please,please.'_ Her thoughts became a desperate repetition as the man cleared his throat.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Idiot boy, not her... Of course. Disappointment tasted bitter on her tongue.

"And Cielo Astarra are Team Seven." She stared at him, not believing her ears.

Hesitantly Astarra opened her mouth. "What?"

"Astarra and Lirria are on Team Seven." Those were the most beautiful words her ears had ever heard. The white-haired girl gave Iruka-sensei a grateful smile before rushing over to where her sister was and glomped her as they screamed in joy. "Lirria, Astarra shhh!"

They quickly sat down and obeyed, before he could change his mind and separate them.

Lirria gave her a look that was pure happiness.**"Oh yeah!" **

Astarra grinned.

Naruto's head popped up beside her."Hey Astarra-chan! since we are on the same team we will have more time together and I was wondering if you-" She shoved her hand in his face pushing the annoying prick back. Who did that boy think he was? Astarra would be the happiest girl in the world if only Naruto would disappear... or jump off a bridge, either one was fine.

Turning to the Uchiha she smiled. "Isn't this great Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He responded.

**_"Such a great conversationalist." _**Lirria giggled.

Both twins understood that Sasuke was an untouchable, stuck up jerk but that was what made their little fangirl game so much fun.

She squealed, tugging painfully at his arm. "Sasuke-kun you talked!" In a corner of her mind she could hear her sister's mental laughter at the Uchiha's irritated expression.

Not to be outdone Lirria laid a hand of the dark-haired boy's shoulder."Sasuke-kun since we are on the same team-"

"We will get to spend more time with you. Wonderful-" Knowing and liking where this was going Astarra grinned

"Right-"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Iruka-sensei slammed a ruler on his desk. "Astarra and Lirria stop bothering Sasuke and be quiet!"

"We are not bothering Sasuke."

He rolled his eyes when the twins looked at him with fake innocence.

'''''''''

It had been three hours and twenty-nine minutes since the sensei was suppose to be here, and whoever the buffoon was he was nowhere in sight. Lirria poked her side bringing her out of a very interesting torture fantasy that involved her nameless sensei, a lot of pink and the Barnie theme song.

Her twin giggled, giving her the impression that she knew exactly what Astarra was thinking.**_"Hey check out what the blond kid is doing." _**Lirria pointed at Naruto balancing an eraser on the door, then continued out loud. " Naruto is going to get revenge on the sensei for being late. This shall be-." She paused dramatically and rubbed her chin. "Very interesting."

Astarra laughed at the evil smile on Lirria's face, imagining chibi Lirrias chasing their sensei with a giant axe.

At that moment the door opened, an eraser fell on a masked man's head and all sound in the room ceased. Naruto jumped up, a bundle of blond excitement, and smugly pointed at who she assumed was their sensei. Astarra raised an eyebrow at the sensei's white hair. It was the first time in years that she had seen someone like that. Maybe he was-

"What kind of ninja are you that you got hit by an eraser?" The blond laughed.

The masked man smiled, visible eye curving. "My first impression? You guys are idiots."

Oh joy. Because of Naruto their new sensei thought they were stupid. The newly formed Team Seven gave the blond death glares. She had to admit that there was a distinct amount of satisfaction when he glumped and sat back down like a sack of potatoes.

"Tomorrow all of you met me on the Hakiri Market roof top for your first day of training." Sensei announced walking out the door. "Don't eat dinner or breakfast otherwise it will mess with training. I will bring lunch."

Astarra and Lirria looked at each other. Not eat dinner nor breakfast?

_**"As if!" **_They thought in unison.

She was going to eat. Nothing that weird mask wearing man said would ever make her train with an empty stomach.

* * *

**Reviews are like Scooby Snacks for writters... Hint, hint. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bell Test

**Chapter Two: **

**The Bell Test**

* * *

Kakashi-sensei was, to put it mildly, odd.

The first thing he had done after showing up late is tell them to steal bells from him, or they will be sent back to the Academy. Steal bells? Since Lirria and her had plenty of experience it was no problem, right? Well since he was a jonin it was. Big time.

Astarra had hidden the instant he said go, so had her twin and Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand was different story. That idiot had stood out in the open and shouted some junk about being the greatest ninja ever.

Which led to the current dilemma.

Kakashi-sensei forming the tiger hand sign. Soon there would be blond splattered all over the training grounds. Astarra decided against warning him. It was Naruto's fault that he had gotten into such a big mess so him deal with it. However her mouth had other ideas. "Naruto!"

"A thousand years of pain." Instead of destroying Naruto like everyone expected the jonin poked him hard in the but. Yowling in pain the blond landed face first in the nearby river.

Lirria's mind touched her with strange mixture of annoyance and amusement. _**"A thousand years of pain? More like a joke." **_Cheek on her twin's warm shoulder she nodded.

_**"We should move. He will be coming for us next."**_Grabbing a kunani the girl exploded into movement. They needed to find a better hiding place and fast. Motion attracted more attention.

**_"Kakashi-sensei's at your right."_**

Her small form froze. The only thing between her and the masked man was a tree. Oh joy. She thought dryly. Forehead pressed against the rough bark Astarra calmed her breathing. Pulse finally under control she peeked at the clearing. Thankfully the jonin was nowhere in sight. Mentally she cackled like a madwoman.

She a mere genin had just outwitted a Kakashi-sensei. "Go Astarra you beat him, Go Astarra, go,go, go. Now let's get funky-"

**_"Bells..." _**Lirria murmured interrupting her happy dance.

Rolling her eyes the girl rose to leave when she heard a groan. Turning around she saw that it belonged to Sasuke covered in senbon. He looked like a human pincushion. Wide gold eyes stared at the Uchiha in shocked disbelief. _'This was suppose to be training.'_ She thought stupidly. Blood streaked pale skin and pooled under the boy in a grisly halo.

Astarra felt a mental nudge. Instinctively she slammed down barriers. Determined, despite how dizzy she felt, to keep her sister from seeing such a thing.

"Astarra help me." Shaky fingers dripping with red, red, red reached towards her.

"Sasuke-kun." She fainted.

-xXx-

"Maybe I got a little carried away." Kakasi mused standing over the unconscious girl. "But she is a kunochi and needs to expect things like genjutsu."

First he gets a loud mouthed brat who didn't even know how to hide, then a Uchiha with a disturbing thirst for revenge and now pair of bratty twins. One of which could not even recognize a simple genjutsu.

What was the Academy teaching these days?

-xXx-

"Astara wake up." Who's voice was that? It was annoyed and certainly not Lirria's. Eyes fluttering open she reached out for her sister's mind.

"Astara." Sasuke leaned over her.

Did his hair feel as soft as it looked? She felt the impulse to tug on those dark locks, hand reaching up before she realized it. Bad girl! With that train of thought she scrambled to her feet.

Her surprise at the speakers identity echoed against her twin's thoughts**_."What's going on? You keep sending me freaked out emotions and then blocking me out."_**Lirria reinforced the words by shoving worry into her skull.

**_"Ouch! Sorry, Kakashi-sensei was messing with me."_**Rubbing her temples Astarra smiled at Sasuke. "So-"

"I touched one."

Brows furrowed in confusion. "One what?"

"One of Kakashi's bells, I almost had it." He stated plainly, as if it was no big deal.

The girl felt a twinge of envy. "That's so cool Sasuke-kun!"

An identical looking girl raced into the clearing. "Kakashi almost got me!" She plopped on the ground panting and watched the Uchiha with a tired expression. Astarra made a note to send her to bed as soon as they got home. "It's almost noon and none of us has gotten a bell yet. We are so going back to the Academy."

Sasuke glared at the twins. "I can not get sent back to the Academy."

"Why?" They asked in unison, Lirria leaned against her leg.. **_"He is so cute when he acts all emo!"_**

Astarra smiled. **_"Told you."_ **

"Because I am an avenger. I must- " The shrill ringing of the alarm interupted him. "You made me waste all that time." Angrily he stormed off. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...

"Yay lunch time!" Beside her Lirria stood up."Want to go bug him?" Without waiting for an answer her sister raced after the Uchiha.

"Well thanks for ditching me." She rolled her eyes and followed.

-xXx-

"You failed."

Lazily Astarra looked up from her sandwich. "Oh well we can retake the test next year-" She swiped a cherry her twin was about to eat, grinning at her glare.

"-Right Kakashi-sensei?" Lirria finished.

"Wrong." Kakashi pined her with a severe glance. Astarra bristled protectively. "All of you are removed from the program. Permanently."

"What? You can't do that!"

For once she agreed with the blond. There was no way that all four of them would be kicked out of the ninja program. The jonin had to be bluffing. She hated when adults did that."Yes I can." The jonin replied.

Sasuke charged at him. Only to be tossed on the ground and a sharp kunani held against his trough. His teammates watched in horrified silence. Was he stupid?

"Lirria kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." No. No way. Astarra felt Lirria stiffen beside her. When the girl stared at him and Naruto protested loudly he continued. "Hostage situations like this happen everyday. The only way to prevent them is teamwork."

Astarra and Lirria glanced at each other. "Yikes."

"Naruto, you are too brash and impulsive." That was so Naruto. Even the new sensei agreed that he was an idiot. Astarra snickered.

Then he turned to her. "Astarra, Lirria, you think this is some game. Nothing more than a chance to follow Sasuke around."

That was mean. They were trying... Kind of. Going to the Academy, learning to be ninjas, even this test was the adults way to keep the twins out of their hair. It did not matter how Lirria and her passed passed as long as they did eventually. So why not have fun?

"- It's not all about you Sasuke... However I will give the four of you one more chance." The unexpected words dragged her attention back to Kakashi-sensei as he released Sasuke. "After lunch we will redo the bell test.

This time she had to try really hard to get two of those stupid bells.

-xXx-

Lirria rubbed her palm as Naruto's stomach grumbled. Kakashi-sensei had told them that feeding the blond was not allowed but she felt sorry for him. Especially since she was eating right in front of the boy. _**"Umm, Astarra? Should we give Naruto some of our food? He seems really hungry." **_They did have enough food to share.

intertwining their fingers the other girl sighed. _**" If Sasuke offers first..."** _Obvious doubt that the Uchiha would sacrifice something as important as food colored her thoughts.

The younger twin observed Sasuke from the corner of her eye. She really hoped that he would hurry up and give the other boy a bite but Astarra was probably right.

-xXx-

Sasuke held up his lunch towards the blond. "Here."

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-" Surprised Lirra echoed the blond.

"What are you doing?!" Astarra continued. Sasuke doing something nice for Naruto was like the moon being orange, or water being dry. It simply did not happen. So why was he feeding the idiot?_** "Wow. Never thought I would see the **_**day Sasuke would-"**

_**"Me neither..."**_

"Kakashi just said that we had to work as a team. " He said as if speaking to a goldfish or a particularly slow child. "If Naruto does not eat he will be weak, and that will hurt our chances of passing that test."

* * *

Hello my dears! Anyone who reviews will get a free imaginary cookie.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Seven

**...**

**Chapter Three: **

**Team Seven  
(...xXx...)  
-xXx-**

**...**

He was right. As much as Naruto annoyed her the blond's hunger would be a treat to passing Kakashi's dumb test.

Why had she not realized that sooner?

Something told her it was because she was not used to having to work with anyone other than Lirria. This whole teammate thing was annoying.

The idiot had to eat, Sasuke was easily the best in the team so he needed all the strength possible, but her sister getting a full stomach was the most important. She bit her lip thoughtfully, maybe if they all gave a little... "Here Naruto have my lunch instead."

Astarra tried not to be irritated as her sister feed the boy rice. It was really hard to get enough food and her sister just gives it away. Argh! Lirra was too kindhearted.

Gently she pushed her twin's food back towards her. "No take mine, I don't eat that much." She felt guilty when Naruto looked at her with disbelieving gratitude.

"Thank's guys." It sounded as if he was thanking them for something far greater than food. Raising her chopsticks to his lips she tried not to think about what that something was. Instead the girl focused on the blues and reds of his chakara. "Don't get used to it baka."

He smiled. "Don't worry Astarra-chan I won't. That was one of the things she disliked most about the blond. His ability to tell Lirra and her apart.

Not even the Hokage could do that when the twins traded places with each other. She expressed her irritation with a punch to his head. "I'm Lirra!"

Him nearly choking and still trying to yell sent her into a fit of laughter.

From the corner of her eye she saw Lirra frown._**"****Something bad is going to** **happen."**_

In that instant Kakashi-sensei appeared in an explosion of smoke and fury. "You disobeyed my orders." His gloved hands started to form seals. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

That Sasuke was a bigger idiot than Naruto? That she really, really hated the team mates thing? Or simply that the only reason Lirra and her were in this mess was because she listened to the dark-haired jerk.

"Shoot." Naruto murmured. Or that. That worked.

"Prepare to face the punishment." His tone had them all reaching for weapons.

**"Astarra!"**

Astarra shifted so that she stood in front of her twin. _**"Get ready." **_The killing intent coming off the jonin was terrifying enough to leave her breathless.

"But you-you said that..." The blond stammered.

"I said?"

"You said that we have to work together. That is why Astarra, Lirria and Sasuke..." He trailed of as Sasuke glared at him.

"That's why we gave Naruto our food." Lirra stated defiantly.

That girl was going to get herself killed one day... Since her little sister had already jumped into the deep end she joined in. "We are a team."

Kakashi- sensei gave them a look that could have frozen lava. "We are a team, is that your excuse?" He took in their determined expression before smiling cheerfully. "Congratulations you pass."

"What?"

Wow, a collective what. The clouds that had darkened the sky faded as the white-haired man retracted his killing intent."Most other genin would have just done what I told them. You guys put the good of the team ahead of yourselves, so you pass."

All four of them cheered. Well except for Sasuke, his expression changed from 'I will destroy you' to 'you are beneath me.' She snorted. The Uchiha that Lirra and her liked to bug was back.

Kakashi glanced at her and she grinned back. "I'll treat you to ramen to celebrate."

What did he want from them? Suppressing the rather pessimistic thoughts Astarra hugged her sister _**"Happy?"** _Her heart swelled at the responding smile. _**"Just remember..." **_Gold eyes looked back at her ecstatic at the chance to hang out with other children. Even if it was Naruto and Sasuke.

_**"Remember**_** what?" ** Happiness filtered through their bond light and sweet as cotton candy.

_**"Nothing. Let's go." **_She did not have the heart to remind Lirria that no one ever did anything nice for them without a price. Let her have her fun. Astarra would keep her little sister safe.

-xXx-

On the path leaving Konoha Astarra checked her bag to be certain she had not forgotten something again, a smile on her face. It was barely two months after the bell test and Team Seven had gotten their first C ranked mission. Escorting Tazuna an expert bridge builder to the Land of Waves.

Not a princess or a rich merchant like the twins expected, but sill. A chance to go on an adventure in another land. Lirra and her had not been out of Konoha since- Since they were little.

Suppressing that train of thought she made her way to the back of the group where Lirra chatted with their sensei. Listened long enough to get that the conversation was about cures for sedatives before tuning them out to walk in comfortable silence. Peace was a rare commodity when it came to her team.

Usually Naruto would be loudly spouting nonsense, him and Sasuke at each other's thoats, Lirria and her driving the Uchiha nuts, Kakashi messing with their heads, or her trying to main the blond. Even the obnoxious bridge builder had nothing to say.

Munching on an energy bar she enjoyed the quiet while it lasted.

Abruptly two oddly dressed men appeared from under the ground, wrapped sharp chains arround Kakashi-sensei and pulled. "First one." Their voices disorted by the masks.

Screaming in disbelief she watched as the Jonin was cut apart. "Lirra!" Instinct had her hand reach for her kunani and body protectively in front of her sister and Tazuna before she could think.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto froze when the enemy flashed behind him.

Behind her she felt Lirra flinch and look away. _**"He's**_** dead." **Fortunately for the blond Sasuke distracted and kicked both enemies in one move, unfortunately for the girls and Tazuna one came for them next. If that freak got a hit it would be fatal.

"Stay away from us!" Heart racing in her chest she tensed, hand reaching for Lirra's. _**"Ready set-"**_

_**"- go!" **_Lirra boosted her up into the air and flung her at the man.

Sasuke flashed in front of them. Twisting she grabbed his shoulder to give herself more momentum and landed hard on her behind when someone closelined the man with an arm. Oww. Her poor but.

"Hey." Kakashi-sensei stood there looking cool with an enemy nin under each arm.

Jumping up she gasped. Not that Astarra was complaining, but wasn't he suppose to be dead? "Kakashi-sensei-"

"You're alive?!" Her twin finished.

The white-haired man smiled at her then looked over at Naruto. "Sorry I did not help sooner, I didn't think you would freeze like that." He walked over to where the Uchiha stood. " Anyway, good job Sasuke. Lirra, Astarra, you too."

* * *

**Please review! **

**Thanks to Zellarest for being my fist follower for Nothing Gold Can Stay. You are totaly awsome.**


	4. Chapter 4:Those Who Are Brave

**So many views. ^_^ Thanks people!**

**Soundtrack :Pieces by Red**

* * *

**...**

**Chapter Four: **

**Those Who Are Brave  
(...xXx...)  
-xXx-**

**...**

Lirra stood beside her defending the bridge builder. Kunani ready, determined expression, but with terrified gold eyes too large for her face.

Astarra's heart ached because there was nothing she do. Sauske was going to die in that cage of ice mirrors, the blond was too much of a fool to last long against Haku, and even sensei looked worried.

The Assassins of The Mist were simply too strong There was nothing she could do but listen to her team mates scream in agony.

"I don't want them to die." Lirria's whisper was like a bucket of freezing water. How could she be spacing out at a time like this? What a perfect way to get herself killed or worse her twin. They needed to get out of here and fast. "Astarra!" This time her twin's voice is more insistent. "I don't want them to die."

Taking a deep breath to steady her self she nodded. "Me neither."

Avoiding Lirria's surprised look she bit her lip tried to figure out a way to help their teammates while still keeping themselves and Tazuna alive. _**"Any ideas on how to help?"**_ The other girl grinned holding up one of their exploding kunani.

"Kaboom." She grinned back sensing a new chakara. This would be fun.

Tazuna stared at the twins. "Wait what?!" Astarra grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him behind her.

"Just come on-"

"And be quiet."

-x-

"Shoot." His Sharringn was no use with thick fog and Zabuza keeping his eyes closed. Naruto's containment seal was deteriorating fast, it's disgusting chakara giving him the chills but he had to concentrate. Be calm. Think. He had to get the missing-nin to lower his guard but how?

"Zabuza let's stop playing arround and end this battle."

His voice came from all directions at once. " And how will you do that Kakashi? You have already fallen into my trap."

An explosion shook the bridge. Taking advantage of the distraction the jonin summoned his ninja dogs to immobilize Zabuza. "It is you who is trapped." Hopefully one of his students had not gotten hit with that explosion

-x-

"My bridge!" Tazuna yelped. Astarra admired the new hole in the bridge. "Why did you do that!? With the soot from the explosion all over him the bridge builder looked like an angry mime. Despite the situation she was in she could not help laughing.

"We are helping our team mates by being a distraction." The trio inched as close to Haku's ice mirror prison as she dared. Once she was close enough she grabbed the sake hanging from the man's belt.

"Can't you be a distraction that doesn't involve destroying my bridge?!"

"Nope." Ignoring the bridge builder's protests she helped Lirria make another makeshift bomb with sake and explosive tags. Pulling the last one out of her pouch she shoved Tazuna in her sister's direction. "Get further away this time." Making sure that the pair was hightailing it out of there she tied the tag to the sake bottle. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her chakara. "I can do this." Glowing arround her a bright gold flame that she could barely contain, it was like trying to hold on to a slippery fish. Struggling she channeled as much chakara as possible into the tag.

Seeing it catch on fire she ran behind a large chunk of cement.

Lirra, visible only because of her silver glimmer, sighed. "That was awesome."

"That nearly got us killed!" Apparently Tazuna did not share the same feeling.

Astarra gave him a feral smile and motioned at what used had been a prison of mirrors. "But it worked, no?" Shards of ice shimmered from the chakara on them. Ice blue from Haku, Lirria's shades of silver. bronze and gold from her own and the fiery red that overpowered them all, she reached out and picked up a piece. So pretty. Such a pity it was already melting.

Her twin picked up a mangled senbon and sniffed it. "Blood..." Eyebrows furrowed she peered into the thining fog. "Can you see Naruto and Sasuke?"

The bridge builder stopped grumbling

"Humm..." She shook her head slowly. "The red chakara is making it so I can't feel them." Abruptly the strange chakara vanished leaving her light-headed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Lirria screamed.

Astarra looked at her sensei in time to see him jump away from Zabuza's sword with the masked boy in his arms. "Kakashi!" Was the boy dead? Blood splattered all over Kakashi, the boy and the ground. So much blood. "Don't look at it Lirria." She looked back to make sure she was obeyed only to find Lirria gone. Where was that girl?

"Naruto you're okay!" Her sister had run over to Nartuo, figures. Rolling her eyes Astarra dragged the bridge builder with her.

It was a relief that everyone was alive and well. She had been so worried that one of them was going to die. True that most of her worry had been for Lirria and she had given serious thought to ditching the others, but whatever. Naruto was fine and Astarra still got to bother Sasuke. Now that she thought about it- "Naruto where is Sasuke-kun?"

"Astarra.." Naruto started crying.

That could only mean-_ 'No. Please no_..' She had ran to the Uchiha and knelt beside him before her mind could register what she was doing. The rainbow that usually surrounded him were nowhere to be seen. It was a genjutsu. It had to be- "He's already cold..."

-x-

"Almost look's like he's sleeping." Lirria mumbled. She knew that Astarra had always wanted to draw on the boy's face while he was asleep. Now was the perfect opportunity. Funny. The only reason it could happen was because the Uchiha was dead. Lirra wiped her tears away, only to have more replace them.

Why was this happening?

The white-haired girl finally had the team she had always wanted, true most of them could barely stand each other but she had hoped that with time that would change and they could all be friends. Maybe even best friends.

Kneeling beside her sister she started to pull senbon out of Sasuke's body. A hand grasped her wrist. "It won't do any good." Astarra spoke dispassionately as if commenting on the gloomy weather. "He's dead."

"I know." Lirria jerked her arm away and kept pulling out the needles. She knew perfectly well that nothing she did would bring her team-mate back, but least he would look more like he was asleep than dead.

"Is this what being a ninja is?" She had forgotten about the bridge builder and startled when he spoke. "Things shouldn't be like this." What could she say to that? He was right. For a few moments there was silence, interrupted only by her sobs and the ping of metal hitting cement. She buried her face into the Uchiha's shirt.

_**"We won't get to bug him**_** anymore."** Lirria caught the underlining sadness of tought and cried harder.

-x-

_**"We won't get to bug him anymore." **_Astarra winced when her gloomy thoughts made Lirria bawl. Wrong thing to say. The girl had been so caught up by dissapointment of Sasuke's death that she had made her twin hurt even more. She was a horrible big sister.

"Astarra you're heavy." He was alive? She jerked up and three pairs of eyes stared at the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!" A blur of white curls went past her face when Lirria glomped the boy taking her big sister with her. Astarra laughed with relief. He was alive!

Sauske groaned from under them."Don't you two understand what heavy means?"

* * *

** Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**Chapter Five: **  
**(...xXx...)**  
**-xXx-**

**...**

Pakkun sat in front of a yellow building wondering which one of the apartments belonged to Kakashi's female students. Wandering into the office he spotted a man behind the desk smoking a cigar. "Which apartment belongs to Lirria and Astarra Cielo?" The dog asked

The man took a deep long drag of his cigar. "Those scum?" He motioned to the right. "Number nineteen, that way." Pakkun nodded his thanks and headed in the indicated direction.

Judging from the way that man had refered to them the Cielo twins must be bigger trouble makers than Kakashi mentioned.

Finaly reaching the door he raised his paw and knocked. It opened with a loud squeak and a girl's scowling face peered out from the crack, another identical child watched from over her shoulder. "Hello?" He blinked at them confused. These children looked far too young to be genin.

"Lirria and Astarra?"

The twin that answered the door gave him a guarded look. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Kakashi sent me to tell you that training today is at the fifth training ground."

The white-haired girl nodded. "Alright." She made a move to close the door.

Pakkun darted into the apartment before she could. "I was also told to lead you there." The girl he assumed was Astarra shut the door.

"Just let us-"

"Get our stuff." The two disapered behind a curtain leaving him alone in the kitchen/living room.

The area was surprisingly bare. No picture frames, no trinkets of any sort, just the occasional plant sitting on the table or shelf. It was as if no one lived there. Wondering if the rest of the apartment looked the same the ninja dog pushed aside the curtain to what he discovered was the twins' room.

Pakkun glanced arround, noticing the place was like a cocoon.

Unlike the last room it seamed to posses everything the girls owned. Hanging from the ceiling were cystals which cast tiny rainbows everywhere, in a corner there was pots of flowers surrounded by small piles of little stones and marbles. Weapons and scrolls were littered on the floor. On the only bed there was a book with an illustration of a nine-tailed fox.

The dog had not known that there was books about the Kyubbi. Hopping on to the bed he nuged the book open and started to read.

_ The earth shook and heavens roared thunder and lightning from the enemy's power but the fox was a brave warrior. Brave enough to battle the Dark One. Kyubbi fought with tail, tooth and sword but it was not enough. He was gravely wounded and near death. All hope was lost. The Dark One lifted hands over princess Himawari forming forbidden-_

An angry twin yanked it away. "What are you doing with our book?" Pakkun admonished himself for being caught off guard by litte girls.

"That's an interesting book you got there."

Both genin regarded him with distrust and one of them, maybe Lirria, spoke with thinly veiled hostility. "Yes."

Frowning he tried again. "Where did you-"

"Are we leaving now?" He was almost certain that it was Astarra who spoke that time.

Deciding to let the subject drop Pakkun nodded and led them to his owner. Kakashi would find this very interesting.

-x-

"Why are we here?" Astarra glanced longingly at the yellow door she had just entered. Of all the things she expected Kakashi to do taking them to the shadiest part of Konoha was not one.

"Yeah. It's gross." The youngest girl pointed at a magazine cover for emphasis. "What kind of magazines show that?"

"What's gross?"Naruto leaned over Lirria's shoulder to get a better look. He blushed at the picture. "This is perfect for my Sexy Jutsu." When both twins gasped he raised his hands defensively. "What? It is."The blond missed Astarra giving him a death glare and continued. "I wonder what color underwear I should give her?"

Lirria punched him.

Snarling Astarra grabbed a fistful of blond hair as the boy doubled over in pain. "You pervert." She slammed him into the wall for good measure. Flushing angrily she dragged her twin over to their sensei and gave him a dark look. "Kakashi-sensei what are we doing at an adult book store?"

"Well Astarra for training."

"To be a pervert like you?" said Sasuke.

Astarra giggled. "Sasuke-"

"You are so funny"

Naruto pouted rubbing his head. "That jerk is not funny at all." He flinched when the girl turned to him wearing a dangerous expression.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Nervous laughter came out of his mouth and Astarra's already frightening glare darkened, he was dead. The white-haired girl lifted a thick book with the full intent to smack Naruto silly."Die Naruto." However Kakashi took it out of her hands before she could.

Setting the book back in its shelf he regarded her with disapproval. "That's enough don't you think?" His voice had a hard edge to it.

Lirria cringed beside her. _**"Astarra..."**_

Astarra subtlety ran a comforting hand down her back. _**"It's okay darling."** _Gaze averted and head bowed in a show of submission she responded. "We're sorry Sensei."

The jonin smiled. "I have a very important mission for you four."

-x-

Lirria held up the stone Kakashi had given them and poked it curiously.

Everyone else stared at it in silence untill Naruto, scratching his head in bewilderment, asked what all of them were wondering. "Sooooo what's this thing suppose to do" The girl could not image how the rock was going to help them with their mission. Maybe she should to throw it...

Her sister snorted. _**"Let's try** **that."**_

Lirria drew back her arm and tossed it as hard as she could. She winced at the sound of shattering glass followed by a shriek then an angry shout. Oh no. That was not a good idea...

Naruto's eyes became impossibly wide. "Oh no."

Before she could decide what to do Astarra pushed her._**"Come on Lirria!"**_

Lirria couldn't just leave Naruto and Sasuke. The boys might get blamed for breaking the weapon's shop window."But-"

A hand pulled her into a room. Kicking as hard as she could the girl gave a muffled scream. _**"Astarra, help!**_ **Astarra!"**

"Shhh." The voice was male, and familiar. Naruto?

A garbled mess of thoughts and emotions came from Astarra. Then calm. Her big sister spoke soothingly. **_"Breath, calm__ down."_**Lirria closed her eyes feeling herself relax. _**"I will come as soon as I can, okay?"**_

"Naruto where is Lirria? Can we-" Hearing the approaching footsteps Lirria quickly shut her mouth and let herself be tugged behind a stack of boxes. The girl wrapped her arms arround her legs, curling into a corner. It was scary. She was rarely, if ever, separated from her sister. _**"Naru-"**_ Oh yeah he couldn't hear her like that. Inching closer she whispered. "Is it clear yet?"

-x-

Astarra squirmed. The Uchiha's body pressed uncomfortably close. "Umm, can you move." She nearly screamed when he pressed a hand against her mouth to silence her. "Muph!" A blush creeped up her face. It was strange to have anyone other than her sister touch her.

The hand pressed harshly against the contours of her face. Astarra nodded, letting him know she understood. Sasuke's fingers gentled but stayed where they were. Apparently he did not trust her.

She growled softly. Lirria was not with her, in possible danger, and Sasuke expected her to be quiet? The boy sighed, warm breath ruffling her hair.

It was kind of nice.

Astarra felt herself pale. What was she thinking? _Bad, bad Astarra! _Flustered she tried to distance their bodies, when Sasuke pressed against her to keep her still the girl's knee jerked up and hit him... there... In his-

She turned fushia at the thought.

Sasuke fell against her, his face in the crook of her neck. Breath scorching against her skin. "Why did you do that?" His whisper was rough with pain.

"Uh- It- I just-" Astarra did the only thing that could be done in an awkward and possibly dangerous situation.

She ran.

* * *

Please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed.

**...**


	6. Chapter 6: Follow

**(XxX)**

**Chapter Six:**

**Follow**

**(xXx)**

"Lirria." Her name was called both mentally and out loud. Lirria squirmed out from behind Naruto and the boxes, flung open the door throwing herself at her twin. Astarra laughed and returned the hug. **"Hey Ria."**Lirria paused as she noticed that the other girl was blushing. Okay… That was not normal.

"Astarra did you find out anything?" Lirria asked. Her sister shook her head. "Did you Sasuke?"

"No." His cheeks were a soft pink.

This time the girl frowned. Her big sister blushing was a rare thing, but Sasuke Uchiha? That was unbelievable.

"What took you so long Teme?" Naruto popped up beside her. "Where you making out with Astarra?" He accused. Lirria's eyes widened in disbelief and more than a little disappointment, she had thought that Naruto was a nice person. ...Maybe he didn't know he was being mean?

Astarra growled and Lirra rubbed her palm in a nervous habit.

Not noticing the blond continued. "I bet you were!"

Big sister was really mad, Lirria felt sorry for Naruto because when Astarra lost her temper things got violent. "Ummmm…" The girl moved so that she was in Naruto's eye-sight and furiously shook her head, which he still didn't notice. She sighed.

This was not going to end well.

...Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

She ducked out-of-the-way as Astarra lunged at the blond, who flinched. Tight, sharp jabs of anger and embarrassment radiated off her sister.

Sasuke scoffed. "That Baka." She could swear he was smirking.

Almost as a result Astarra reddened and smacked the orange ninja harder. Lirria glanced from the smirk on her team mate's face to her twin then back again. …Of course. It had something to do with Sasuke Uchiha. She giggled. Two pairs of honey-colored eyes met, their bond hummed, with bewilderment from the other girl and giddy delight from her. **"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?"** Lirria asked.

Astarra tripped.

Poor, poor Naruto, her big sister was going to give him bruises everywhere.

.x.

_'I'm tired sick of this idiot.'_ Astarra kicked Naruto. The impact of her foot against his shin had a scroll tumbling out of the orange ninja's pocket. Curiosity made her pick it up, eyes narrowing suspiciously when she noticed Team Seven scrawled across the side.

That little-

"Why didn't you tell us you had this scroll?"

Naruto pushed him-self up and watched her with a confused look. "What scroll?" He and Lirria asked at the same time. The two looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

Astarra shoved down the flare of envy. "This one." Noticing that she had held it in a death grip she forced her fingers to relax. "…It fell out of your pocket."

"I don't know how it got there." Naruto raised his hands defensively when the rest of them gave him doubtful looks. "I promise!" Yeah right, like she was going to believe him.

Lirria tugged at her fingers to get attention.

"Humm?"

The other girl frowned. **"Maybe someone else put it there."** A bashful grin replaced the frown and Astrra slowly raised an eyebrow**. "When I took his wallet the other pockets were empty." **Astarra's eyes widened in surprise.

**"You stole from Naruto?!"** Not that she disapproved, but Lirria had been so adamant about them not stealing from their team mates. What had changed her mind? **"Okay…?"**

Her little sister look at the ground and mumbled. "I just wanted to play with it."

"Play with what?" Both girls jumped at Sasuke's voice.

Astarra scrambled for an excuse, but Lirra spoke first. "I was just-" Gold eyes glanced at her helplessly.

"-thinking out loud!" She winced at her volume. "She was thinking out loud." Her words were softer and certainly more believable the second time. "Everyone does it."

The Uchiha opened his mouth skeptical.

"Guys-"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's muted tone. "That's a lie."

"Guys!-"

"We- I am- It's not." Astarra stuck her tongue out. He didn't believe her, she could tell by the narrowing of his gaze and threatening chakara. Heart pounding she made her eyes widen innocently. "Sasuke-kun why would I ever lie to you?"

"Guys!" Naruto yelled, loud enough to wake up the dead.

"What?!" Astarra bristled at the glare Sasuke was still aiming at her.

It was Lirria who answered. "Look." She pointed at the writing on the opened scroll. "It says we are suppose to follow the old man."

Naruto scanned the area with over dramatic seriousness. "I don't see an old man. Believe it!" The girl found herself smiling. That idiot... If nothing else he was funny.

**"Sasuke is leaving."** Her twin stood up from the crate she had sat on. Astarra followed her gaze just in time to see spiky dark hair vanish around the corner. Gold eyes narrowed. He did not just ditch them! Unbidden the memory of his touch came up.

_The heat rushing up her face and callused fingers against her cheek._ "Let's go." Her voice went soft from embarrassment but thankfully Lirria had not noticed. The orange ninja was still searching the crowd. Astarra saw her sister open her mouth, shut it, then glance at her tentatively. Nudging Lirria in the direction Sasuke had left she yelled over her shoulder. "Naruto come on!"

-x-

Naruto had a mile wide grin.

He was happier than he thought was physically possible. Blue eyes glanced at the object of his affections, taking in the moon beam hair, sunshine eyes and the green kimono-like dress that fit her just right. She was so pretty. He sighed blissful.

Astarra was starting to like him. The orange ninja was sure of it. What other reason would she have called for him instead of ditching him like she usually did? He reached out to touch her hand. She turned arround at the last-minute, saw what he was trying to do and snarled. "What are you doing?"

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Nothing..."

"You're funny." Lirria giggled. He felt his chest puff up at the fact that he had coaxed laughter from the typically shy girl.

"Psh!" Astarra rolled her eyes, but as she turned he caught her brief smile. Just when he was about to comment on it the creepy old man they had followed stopped in front of a house.

"We have arrived."

-x-

Sasuke scowled at the house in front of him. It was moderately sized with a rustic look to it, large yard overgrown with weeds, and in better condition than he expected from this part of town. He recognized it as one of the filming location for a television drama that Naruto was obsessed with. What was it called again?

The guide disappeared into the jungle of a yard. Naruto raced after him followed by the rest of Team Seven.

Astarra squealed loudly. "This one of the -"

"Houses from-" Lirria bounced with excitement.

"Fuun-Hime!" Naruto finished instead of Astarra.

She gave him a death glare.

Sasuke smirked when Astarra slapped the blond so hard he flew into the nearby fence. Maybe getting hit all the time would make the orange ninja less stupid-

"OW ASTARRA THAT HURTS!"

Or less loud. His whole team was too noisy. He glanced over to tell the guide to hurry up only to find him gone, the Uchiha gritted his teeth. "Shut up." Three pairs of eyes, one blue and two amber, stared at him in surprise. "The guide left because you idiots are too childish to focus on the mission."

He stalked, because Uchihas certainly don't stomp, up the stairs and into the building.

-x-

The inside reminded Astarra of an ocean. All awash in blues and green, light form the azure tinted windows made her think of her last big mission and the masked boy.

"What are you thinking about?" Lirria's timid voice dragged her back to the present.

The girl watched as her twin pressed her face against the windows and tried to look out. **"About-"** Astarra tapped a finger against the cool glass. "Blue things."

Her twin sang softly. "Blue lips, blue veins, blue moon in a night sky- "

"Am I on your mind?"

Lirria beamed. "You remembered."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Her sister pulled out books form a nearby bookcase and replaced them in a way that Astarra realized was to avoid eye-contact. "Lirria?"

"It's just that..." She blew on the green book in her hands making a small dust cloud. "But I thought-" The white-haired girl slid the book back on the sooty shelf and both girls gasped as the bookshelf slid to the side revealing a dark passageway.

Well that was unexpected.

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke-kun look-"

"What we found."

All four of them stared at the eerily dark tunnel. Naruto cleared his throat. "So who is going first?"

* * *

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Curiosity

^_^ Thanks to **COLORS** for being the first reviewer, also thanks to katchile94 for being the newest one to follow "Nothing Gold Can Stay". *Throws a party.*

* * *

**(o)**

**Chapter Six:**

**Curiosity**  
**(xXx)**

_Curiosity killed the cat, but  
It also saved the idiot._

Naruto cleared his throat. "So who is going first?"

Lirria tugged on Astarra's fingers and did that weird spacey thing they always did. Astarra pressed her lips into a thin line, glanced up at him and then smirked in a way that made the boy nervous. "We vote Naruto!"

"What!?"He protested.

Lirria smiled apologetically. "I-

"You're going!" Astarra grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him bodily into the dark, creepy hall way. "Whether you want to or not." The blonde's gut tightened with dread. He looked beseechingly at the white-haired girl but she just cocked an eyebrow and pointed in the direction of the pitch-dark.

He looked to Sasuke for help. "Why can't someone else go? "

"Because we don't want to dobe." The Uchiha said all frost and ice.

Astarra tittered. "Aww is the little baby scared?" Her soul searing eyes mocked him.

Naruto face hot because he did not want to admit that yes he was frightened, sputtered. "N-no."

"Prove it."

The blond straitened himself and marched into the dark like a proud soldier to the gallows. If he had not been focusing on not freaking out Naruto would have noticed how human shaped shadow gave a dangerous smile and disappeared into the wall with out a trace.

-x-

Lirria clutched the back of her twin's dress in a death grip. She really, really did not like the idea of going down a dark passageway. The girl had seen enough horror movies to know that the characters that went down the mysterious passageway always ended up dead or worse, but Astarra had said that this might be the only way to find the book that sensei needed. She flinched as a twig snapped. **"I don't like this."**

Astarra's body shook with silent laughter, even as she reached back to hold Lirria's hand. **"It's not like a giant man eating plant is going to show up and make us into twin sushi."**

The girl clung her sister's hand like a leech, tugging lightly in protest.** "That's what they alw-" **She whimpered as something brushed against her bare arm.

"What is it?" Sasuke's disembodied voice elicited a startle squeak from both girls.

"Too tight." Astarra whispered. The girl loosed her hold and felt a reassuring squeeze back. **"... Even if it was real, I won't let anything happen to my little sister." **Lirria sensed the absolute confidence, the type of confidence that made her feel utterly secure in the fact that her sister would rip off heads before anyone could harm even a hair on her's. **"So don't worry."**

"Ow!" Naruto yelped.

Lirria let go of Astarra's hand and reached for her kunai. "Naruto are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just ran into a door." His disembodied voice was closer than she expected. A hollow ringing sound echoed as if he was knocking a fist against something metal. "How do you open this?"

Astarra giggled. "With the handle, duh."

"But I can't see-

"Idiots." Sasuke's scornful face appeared as he lit a torch with fire jutsu. She glanced at her twin in confusion and the older girl motioned at the dusty torches on the wall.

Lirria's eyes widened when she noticed that the passage way divided into three different directions, Naruto trying to open the one furthest to the left. "Which way should we go." She wondered.

Astarra who was humming some strange song started to chant while motioning at the doors."Eena, meena, mina, mo-"

"Catch a tiger by the toe-"

"If he hollers, let him go-"

"Eena meena, mina, mo." The two of them pointed at the middle door and her sister smiled. "Let's go-"

"That way!" Naruto and Sasuke indicated in opposite directions.

**"Seriously, this again?" **Lirria blew a lock of hair out of her face.

Her twin sighed in exasperation **"This is going to take a awhile..." **She could feel Astarra shifting impatiently as the boys started arguing. **"That's it. Let's go."** Sister heaved the heavy door open and glanced back as if to ask if she was coming. Swallowing her misgivings Lirria followed.

-x-

Astarra let out a scream as the floor under them vanished, dropping her into the dark abyss below, to her surprise instead of a stone floor she had fallen into a slide like thing and was going down it at neck breaking speeds.

"Arhhhhh!" Said Lirria sounding like a hilarious mix between a donkey and cat who had it's tail stepped on.

Astarra was about to make a sarcastic comment on it when she landed face first on something hard. Owch! Now that had to be the floor. She could taste the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth, shaking off the pain she stood up and peered into the gaping black for the silver glimmer of her twin. "Lirria?" Her question echoed back to her almost mockingly. She shivered. **"Lirria where are you?" **Her body tensed impossibly tight at the responding silence. "Lirria!" Somewhere off in the distance a door creaked.

Astarra bit her lip to quell the rising panic. **"Answer me please, please, please."**

**"Astarra.."** She squelched the urge to sob with relief.

**"Where are you?"** The girl was surprised at how composed her voice was. If only she actually felt that way. Especially when her little sister just whimpered in fear instead of telling her where she was or what was going on. Clenching her jaw in frustration she tried again. **"Lia, look around and tell me what you see."**

**"I can't."** Lirria's thoughts shook in a tell tale sign of tears.** Everything is dark and someone tied me to a chair!"**

She resisted the urge to do a face palm. **"How did you get tied to the chair?" **

**"I followed some guy who said he would give me candy if I helped him find his puppy," **The white-haired girl stared dumb struck at the empty dark., in utter disbelief at what her sister had just said. **"Hello?"**

**"You went with a stranger because he said he would give you candy..." **She questioned. **"Are you stupid?"**

**"But they were Skittles!" **

Astarra banged her head against the wall in frustration. **"Lirria!"** She wailed. Of all the stupid things, it had to be this. Two year olds knew better than to do what her sister had done, two year olds for goodness sake! ...At least Lirria wasn't crying anymore.

**"Aren't you going to rescue me?" **Her twin protested.

She rolled her eyes and pressed her palm against the wall trying to find a door or something like that. **"Comming." **Her hand felt a knob and turned it. The door opened into a large dimly lit room, biting her fingers nervously she shut the door and wandered into the cold.

**-x-**


	8. Chapter 8: The Cat

** (xXx)**

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Cat.**

...

**"Lirria!" **Astarra wailed.

Lirria knew for a fact that when her twin found her she was going to get the biggest lecture in her life, but frankly she didn't care as long as she got _out_ of here. **"Aren't you going to rescue me?" **She protested.

Astarra said nothing for long moments and Lirria wondered if the other girl was upset enough to give her the silent treatment. She whimpered trying to control her tears. Just when she was about to ask, her sister's voice flouted through their bond. **"Coming." **Lirria heard the word and felt the bond go quite, fading into the back of her mind as a light abruptly turned on.

She blinked trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. When she could finally see Lirria searched the room for whoever had turned on the light, frowning when she noticed that she was in what looked like a nursery. There was a crib beside her; little stars and moons hanging from the mobile above it that played a little tinkling version of a familiar tune. She discovered that the source of light was sunlight from a window behind the crib. It cast multicolored shadows across the room.

Sunlight?!

Before they had entered the hidden tunnels it the sun was setting. The light coming through the window was too bright for any other time than noon, she shivered at the realization. Oh this was not good.

"Hello there."

If it had not been for the gag on her mouth she would have screamed.

The old man who had guided her team to this house came out of the shadows. "I must say that this-" He walked over to the mobile and wound up the little sliver key so it would keep playing. "Is one of my favorite songs." Lirria just stared at him as he started to sing. _"Blue lips, blue veins, blue moon in the night sky; Am I on your mind? I ask the white-eye who sings so prettily, Seal upon its brow so it cannot leave; busy with his mournful tune He does not answer me."_

There was something about him that set her on edge, maybe it was his toothless smile that was less than pleasant, or that he made her favorite lullaby seem disturbing, or that he tied her to a chair.

Lirria sniffed trying really hard not to cry.

The lullaby stopped as the man came up to her, turning her face this way and that in his hands. "My, my what a pretty girl." He said in a strange tone that made her feel disgusting. Lirria desperately wished that Astarra was here, she knew how to deal with such things. "And with such unusual hair." He stroked her hair, tangling the ends in his fist. **"I'm scared."**

Astarra's end of their bond remained silent.

"Though you would be even prettier with your twin, then it would be a perfectly matched set." The man purred. Big fat tears were tumbling down her cheeks as he spoke.

"Why thank you."

Lirria gasped. Astarra had a kunani to the man's throat and looked every bit like an angry she-wolf who had just had her pup stolen. "But this twin wants you to get your filthy hands off her sister. Untie her." When the creepy dude just stared at her in bewilderment, Astarra pressed the blade harder against his skin drawing a long thin line of blood. "Now." Her sister's eyes flashed red.

He let go of Lirria slowly. Undoing the ropes with his gnarled fingers, he slinked away from her. Lirria hid herself behind her twin.

**"Are you okay?" **Astarra's concerned tone belied her murderous expression.

The white-haired girl nodded, pressing her face into her big sister's back. "Yeah." She mumbled. Lirria obeyed when Astarra motioned for her to go to the door, she scraped her palm nervously as she had to pass the old man.

He reached out for her. "Stop." Lirria let out a bloodcurdling scream as he pulled her by the hair, dragging her into the wall.

**"Duck."**

**"What?"** Lirria turned to Astarra confused and saw a two-by-four swinging towards her face. She ducked as best she could. Even so the board was so close that she felt as it flew over her head and ht the body behind her with a sickening hand pulling her hair loosened and she fell to the floor in a disgraceful tumble.

Unable to take her eyes of the man twitching on the floor Lirria picked herself up.

Her twin was leaning over her kidnapper,two-by-four in her hands and face contorted into a vicious snarl."Never mess with my sister." Eyes flashing red she jabbed the end of the board into his stomach. "Do you understand." Lirria felt a shiver at how cold her voice was. She knew that Astarra would never hurt her but when Astarra was like this it was a intimidating, she could only imagen what the old man felt.

The man gave a short nervous nod. "You will pay for-"

"Shut up." Lirria winced sympathetically as her sister whacked the man across the head. Was he dead? Before she could ask Astarra pressed her hand against the side of the fire place and a hidden door slid open without a sound. "Come on." Astarra said tartly.

The white-haired girl scraped her palm nervously and glanced at the motionless form on the floor. "Did you..." Lirria trailed off as her twin knelt by the body and checked for a pulse.

"No he's just unconscious." Astarra took her hand and tugged her towards the fire place despite Lirria's protests to at least bandage the man's head. "We are leaving. Now."

Lirria closed her mouth and stepped into the dark passage. She heard Astarra sigh heavily from behind her.

**"He's fine Lirria. At worst that he will have when he wakes up is a headache."**


	9. Chapter 9: The idiot

**(9)**

The Idiot

"Oh man." Naruto whined as he reached yet another dead end. His torch had gone out, he had been wandering in the dark for what felt like hours and the blond was pretty sure he was lost. Not only were the tunnels spooky but cold too. His stomach rumbled adding to the lists of complains.

"I want ramen!" He clamped his mouth shut when his echo returned as a wail.

Yeah, that was creepy…

The blond was feeling for the wall trying to figure out how to get back to the door he had come in through when he heard humming. "Hello?" He called out. The only response he got was more humming.

"Hello?!" Naruto called again.

The voice stopped humming, replaced by the sound of a door opening and closing before returning to where it left off. "_…so bright_

_Nemuru, nemuru _

There was something familiar about the tune.

_"Little moon that lights the night"_

It filled his ears, tumbling deep inside until there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to hear more.

_"Nemuru, nemuru,_

If his teammates were here they would call him stupid for following the voice just because of how it reminded him of- What did it remind him of anyways? _(Soft fur, laughter and a face so faded by memory that he had forgotten its features.)_

_Nemuru watashi no tame ni." ___

It did not matter, not really.

All he knew was that the haunting song is that beckoned him, so like a dying man to water he followed.

-x-

Astarra crawled into the hiding place behind Lirria. Her heart was racing a mile per minute as she leaned against the stone wall in an attempt to calm down. She was shaking. _"My, my, what a pretty little girl…_ "The lewd voice of the man was seared into her mind along with the image of her sister's terrified expression.

That had been far too close.

If she had been a second later it would have been too late. The creep had _that _hungry look. She had seen it before; far more times she could bear and knew what such looks led to. _(The numb, heart-wrenching empty eyes of each girl, blood, ripped clothes, bruises in the shape of handprints, screams all too audible through the walls.)_

**"-Astarra?"** Lirria was watching her with worried eyes.

Astara blinked. **"What?"**

Her twin scraped her palm nervously. "Are you-" The younger girl rubbed her eyes and in the half-light her tears sparkled like liquid diamonds. "Are you mad me?"

Oh how she hated it when her baby sister cried.

**"No, it's just-"**_(Bruises in the shape of handprints…)_ Guilt made her stomach churn and blood run cold. ** "Please don't get into trouble again." ** Such a crybaby...

Lirria laughed, hand muffling the sound. **"It's not my fault trouble is in love with me."**

-x-

Sasuke dodged behind what he guessed was a wall. Hearing the tell-tale whistling of thrown metal he ducked seconds before a kunai imbedded into the wall where his head used to be. "Show yourself coward." He demanded.

The only response was a throwing knife aimed at his heart and another knocking his last kunai out of his hand. Furious he formed hand seals and spun. Anger fueled flames licked at the ceiling leaving charred wood in its wake; from the corner of his eye he saw a figure move.

Dredging up what chakra he had left Sasuke blew another fire jutsu in its direction. In the momentary flame the Uchiha caught a glimpse of dark skin and a flash of white hair. "Astarra?" He questioned.

"Yeah…" Her disembodied voice answered somewhere from his left.

Sasuke realized with a start that Lirria was not with her, something strangely out of character for the twins. He frowned at the possibility of the girl being yet another imposter. "How did we pass Kakashi's test?" He asked knowing that only the real Astarra could answer correctly.

There was a long silence.

The Uchiha was about to attack when she spoke. "We fed Naruto…" He could practically hear the girl rolling her eyes. "Did you get hit on the head or something?" She teased.

He refused to rise to her bait. "Where is Lirra?"

"Coming." She replied.

He was about to demand she be less vague when Lirria, with torch in hand, jumped down from a trap door in the ceiling. "Hi Sasuke!" She chirped. The girl looked around expectantly then frowned. "Hey, where's Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"HELP!"

He glared at Astarra who stared at him with wide eyes. She shook her head. "That wasn't me."

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" The scream reverberated off the walls making his hair stand on end and setting him on edge. "It's going to eat me believe it!" Sasuke scowled as he recognized Naruto's catchphrase.

"That baka." He murmured. The dobe had probably alerted every enemy nin within a fifty mile radius of his position, which meant he had no chance of surviving without backup. How the blond had even graduated from the Academy was still a mystery to him. With that thought the Uchiha sprinted in the direction of his team mate, Lirria and Astarra hot on his heels.

…

The Hokage poured himself a cup of tea and smiled warmly at Kakashi. "I suppose you are wondering summoned you to my office."

"Well, I don't suppose it was for the tea." Kakashi responded.

Sodamine Hokage chuckled. "Sharp as always Kakashi," The older man sobered abruptly, looking at the masked ninja up in a way that made him feel as if he was being studied. "You are having a bit of difficulty with your team, am I right?"

"Yes." Kakashi admitted. "You can say that."

The older man took a sip of his tea. "In what ways?"

Kakashi hesitated.

"I insist that you tell me, " Sodamine said raising an eyebrow. "perhaps I could be of some assistance."

It wasn't like he had a choice, Kakashi thought dryly. He raised his cup taking a drink to buy himself more time. "Team Seven is rather… challenging."

"Challenging?" The Hokage said with a smile.

"Sasuke is too arrogant and self-centered, Naruto has potential but frankly I am surprised that he even graduated from the Academy, and the twins…" Kakashi frowned remembering the last training exercise. "They are nearly incapable of working with anyone other than each other. "

The older man set his cup on the table. "And you are wondering why Astarra and Lirra Cielo were assigned to you."

The masked ninja nodded. "The other two make sense, the prodigy and the lowest in the class but the girls, they don't have a bloodline limit, they are average in taijustsu, terrible in genjutsu and ninjutsu, and their grades are only slightly above Naruto's. "

"Usually the teams are balanced, mine is not." He searched the other man's face for the answer to his unspoken question.

"Kakashi," The Hokage looked as if he had aged centuries in the mere seconds that it took him to say Kakashi's name. "No one else would take them."

Considering that they lacked of any noticeable ability it was not a surprise. "Why?" He asked anyway.

"It was not only the Cielo twins but Naruto too." Sodamine sighed long and deep. "You know of Naruto, however the twins… have you heard the rumors?

"Yes." Kakashi nodded confused.

"They are true…"

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock and if he been less skilled at masking his emotions he would have sputtered. "All of them?"

"The majority of them, yes. However there is more," The Hokage nodded to his ABUN guard who cast a privacy jutsu before leaving the room soundlessly. "Kakashi Hatake the information I am about to give you is highly classified…"


End file.
